


猫妖奇遇（2）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 展耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	猫妖奇遇（2）

这天晚上，白羽瞳正安稳睡着，小耀休息够了就在白羽瞳胸膛上玩弄自己尾巴，尾巴扫过白羽瞳胯下的一团软肉，那团软肉竟有点胖了的趋势。小耀昂首迈过去盯着那团肉看，又拿爪子碰了碰，它知道这是人类的子孙根，宝贝的很。可是在爪子碰过几次后这团软肉颤颤巍巍站起来，小耀张嘴包进去就想咬，又想到这个人对自己的好，放弃了用牙的冲动，吐出来只是用带着些微倒刺的舌头舔了舔顶端。  
白羽瞳睡得正香就感觉自己小儿子被逗弄着接着就进了一个温暖的地方还没来得及温存就被什么东西麻酥酥的碰着，就醒了过来。看见小耀正在舔他儿子，生怕小耀一个忍不住就咬住那块肉的白羽瞳过度惊吓又受不了猫舌的刺激，小儿子没忍住直接喷了出来。正在舔肉的小耀没想到这团肉还能喷水躲闪不及吞下了几滴就缩到了床边。  
白羽瞳也是见过大世面的人，但眼前的景象他是拼了命才压抑下去这股恐惧的。刚刚毛发黑亮的黑猫一瞬间不见了，床脚只有一个和自己一样赤身裸体的男人！  
这个男人正拿胳膊挡着自己的脸，但哪哪都不像军中的男人，皮肤细嫩白皙，胳膊腿还都十分纤细，头顶一头散发倒是像小耀的毛一样又黑又亮，妖冶至极，四仰八叉大开门户，白羽瞳能清楚的看见这个男人胯下和自己同样的几两肉，十分秀气。惊恐的白羽瞳还没缓过神，那个男人倒是放下了胳膊，似乎是觉察到周围安全了，放松的拿手刮了刮脸，还伸出舌头舔了舔。这张脸，若不是已经看见，白羽瞳一定以为这是个女人！这个人实在漂亮，朝中的贵妃也不及他半分，明眸皓齿，笑眼猫唇，伸出的粉色舌头藏着万种风情。那双眼睛，和小耀一样的那双的眼睛，清纯无辜，湿漉漉又亮晶晶的看着白羽瞳。  
接着并拢双腿，依旧像猫一样，晃着身子跪着向白羽瞳胸上爬，尝了尝溅到胸上的液体，咂咂嘴，又俯身向前，凑到了将军下巴处，像往常一样蹭了蹭，“喵”了一声。然后闭眼趴在白羽瞳胸口。  
惊魂未定的白羽瞳不小心碰到了床边的茶杯，外面守夜的士兵听见动静跑进了帐中，“将军！”白羽瞳瞬间反应过来伸手拉下了挂着的帷幔。幸好军医为了让他放心养伤，嫌他裸着不方便特地叫人给挂上了帷帐，也能挡挡风。  
“将军，有什么要吩咐的！”  
“没事，下去吧！”  
士兵听见将军声音不对就想上前，却被白羽瞳斥责道“还不出去！我要睡觉了！”  
士兵虽然一头雾水，之前将军从未发过火，难道是赤身害羞了？不应该吧，之前什么没见过，将军也不是这种拘小节的人啊，不过还是听话的下去了。  
听见外面没动静了，白羽瞳才顾上看身上压着的这只“猫”，这确实是小耀没错，那双眼睛一看就是小耀的，加上这些动作都是日常小耀会和他做的，可是小耀怎么会突然变成个美人呢。  
“喵~”思考的氛围被打断，白羽瞳回过神来发现身上又成了黑猫，尾巴还摇摇瑟瑟的甩着。白羽瞳抓起黑猫左看右看也没发现问题，被打扰的小耀十分不满，用爪子糊了白羽瞳一巴掌才优雅的迈着猫步另外找了个地方蜷缩着。  
没有丝毫睡意的白羽瞳撑起身来，披了件衣服下了床，就那么坐了一宿。


End file.
